Solo me importas tu
by Onnanoakachan98
Summary: Yui komori nunca había tenido la experiencia de pasar San Valentín con ningún chico. Qué gracioso sería que su primer baile de San Valentín lo fuese a pasar con no con uno si no con 6 chicos que además son unos sexys y sadicos vampiros. One shot. Disculpen mis intentos de humor. Espero les guste!


**Hola a todas! Como están? Bueno, decidí escribir un one shot esta vez, es por el día de San Valentin. Que por cierto espero que se la vayan a pasar muy bien! *w***

**Shu: si y no sean como Natsu-chan, que se la va a pasar sola por su escasa vida social. Y aparte castigada!**

**Yo: oye! No se vale. Me castigaron injustamente TTnTT por eso subí la historia hoy. Además yo quería pasar ese día contigo. Recuerdas ese día?...**

**...**

**Flash back**

**_Yo: Awww! Este será el primer san Valentín en el que no este de amargada. Nee! Shu-san!_**

**_Shu:Tsk! Que ruidosa eres no ves que quiero dormir._**

**_Yo: eres un grosero, solo por eso pasare san Valentín con Subaru.-acercándose a el._**

**_Subaru: tsk! Aléjate o te voy a destruir.-rompiendo mi pared._**

**_Yo: creo que si la pasare como todos los años._**

**Fin del flashback.**

**...**

**Shu: solo estaba cansado. No es para tanto. Si la pasare contigo.**

**Yo: gracias! *w* me harás compañía en mi castigo.**

**shu: solo si puedo dormir.**

**yo: si! Si puedes. Bueno ahora si las dejo leer la historia.**

**...**

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la escuela, y lo único que escuchaba cuchichear a mis compañeras, era que y iba a llegar San Valentín, y que estaban planeando darles a sus novio, amigos, o lo que fuera.

-Oh cierto.- pensé en que ya iba a ser San Valentín.- me pregunto que es lo que voy a hacer para los hermanos Sakamaki, este es el primer San Valentín que pasaría con ellos... Ya se! Les voy a preparar chocolates, aunque me pregunto si les gustara lo dulce? Bueno a Kanato es obvio que le gusta pero, y los demás, bueno se los preparare de todas formas.

Fui a la cocina de la escuela, y me puse a practicar, como hacer los

Chocolates, una de las chicas de mi clase, dejo una revista con recetas para chocolate en el baño, así que la tome. Claro que después se la iba a devolver, debo admitir que después de unos cuantos intentos lo conseguí. Pero cuando me di cuanta ya se habían acabado las clases, de seguro que los hermanos Sakamakis me regañarían por llegar tan tarde. Así que recogí todo, lo lave y salí corriendo de ahí con la revista guardada en la mochila, cuando llegue a la salida, Reiji estaba esperándome con una cara de pocos amigos.

-pero que clase de modales tienes humana. El hacernos esperarte, solo porque te da la gana, es de muy mal gusto. Así que apúrate a subir a la limusina, después decidiré tu castigo.

-s-si Reiji-san.- le dije, con miedo al pensar como me castigaría esta vez.

Me subí a la limusina, y como hoy ya casi todos los asientos estaban ocupados, me senté junto a Subaru. En seguida se subió Reiji y la

Limusina se puso en marcha.

-hola Subaru-kun.- le dije, sonriéndole.

-hnmgg!.- me gruño y se volteo a mirar a travez de la ventana.

-nos van a regalar muchos chocolates este año. Nee, teddy?-le dijo Kanato a su teddy.- tu me regalaras chocolates también teddy.

-tsk! Urusai!.- gritó Subaru.- piensas que quiero recordar a todas esa fans gritonas, diciendo:"kyaaa! Subaru-kun, te traje chocolates." O "ahh! Subaru-kun, te quiero, acepta mis chocolates."-dijo Subaru de forma muy graciosa imitando la voz de una "chica"(?)

-jajjajajajjaja.- Shu que hasta ahorita había permanecido dormido, se empezó a reír. Y en seguida los demás Sakamakis se rieron también.

-URUSAI! Dejen de burlarse de mi. Shu bastardo, si no fuera por que te reíste nadie se estaría riendo de mi.

-urusai! Que ruidoso eres Subaru, no ves que quiero dormir.-dijo Shu cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

-teddy! Ese mocoso se atrevió a gritarnos. Crees que no sepa con quien esta hablado.-dijo Kanato, bastante molesto.

-a quien llamas mocoso? Enano.-le dijo Subaru claramente mas molesto que Kanato.

-a quien llamas enano. Yo soy mayor que tu! SOY MAYOR QUE TU! PORQUE NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO?

-urusai! A ore-sama le duele la cabeza con sus gritos, estoy seguro que ore-sama va a recibir mas chocolates que ustedes. Después de todo, ore-sama es el mejor. Nee, chichinashi.-dijo Ayato con orgullo.

-claro Ayato! Sigue soñando! Es obvio que yo recibiré mas chocolates.

-nfu nfu! Así y se puede saber quien te los va a regalar reiji?-dijo Laito, que hasta ahorita se había mantenido al margen de la situación.- tus tazas? Tus tubos de ensaye? Jajajjajaj. Noe hagas reír.

-ríete todo lo que quieras Laito, estoy seguro de que me darán mas chocolates que a ustedes.-dijo Reiji. -aunque estoy seguro que con esa actitud al único que no le darán nada es a Subaru!

-urusai! A mi no me importan esas cosas.-dijo Subaru.

-no será mas bien que tienes miedo de que nadie te vaya a dar nada. No como a ore-sama, a mi me van a dar chocolates por montones.

Y así se la pasaron peleando hasta que estuvimos dentro de la mansión, se fueron peleando todo el camino.

-hmm! Bien entonces lo único que hay que hacer es recibir todos los chocolates, y al final del día contarlos delante de todos nosotros. Y ahí veremos quien es el ganador.- dijo Reiji.

-de acuerdo cuatro ojos, ore-sama es el mejor.

-no perderemos. Nee, teddy?

-se que todas esas gatitas están esperando para darme todos los chocolates a mi.

-urusai! Son molestos. Es obvio que yo ganare.- rompe la pared.

-mendokusai! Que ruidosos son.

-que?! Tienes miedo de no recibir ningún chocolate bueno para nada.

-urusai! Reiji, yo no me preocupo por eso. Pero esta bien participare con ustedes. Así que cállense, váyanse y déjenme dormir.

Todos desaparecieron de la sala de estar, y yo me fui a mi cuarto, en dos días seria San Valentín, así que decidí ponerme a leer, la revista, había muy buenas recetas aquí. Mmm, bueno yo los quiero mucho, y es por eso, que les voy a preparar, unas cuantas cosas, y no solo unos chocolates.

Pero como le haré para cocinarlos, quiero que sea una sorpresa. Bueno tal vez deba hablar con Reiji-san.

Así que fui a buscarlo a su laboratorio. Toque la puerta.

-pasa.- dijo Reiji. Del otro lado.

-Reiji-san!

-ahh! Eres tu, si bueno, que bien que estas aquí, tu castigo será ayudarme a limpiar este lugar, ten cuidado, por que hay cosas peligrosas por aquí. Y por favor, se que es mucho pedirle a una torpe humana como tu, pero no rompas nada.

-s-si Reiji-san.

Y así me pase tres horas ayudándolo, limpiando, cargando, y sorprendentemente, esta vez no rompí nada.

-bueno, gracias por tu ayuda! Se que era tu castigo, pero que clase de caballero seria si no le agradesco su ayuda a una dama.- dijo volteándose hacia una mesa en la que estaba mezclando algunas cosas.

-n-no hay de que Reiji-san. Etto...Reiji-san?

-y ahora que pasa?.-dijo con molestia.

-Mmm... Etto... Me preguntaba si este viernes me dejarías ocupar la cocina después de la cena. Por favor.

-mmmm...,, esta bien, solo porque hoy no hiciste ninguna torpeza, pero pobre de ti si le pasa algo a mi cocina, no vivirás para contarlo.

-h-hai, Reiji-san.

-retírate.- dijo. Y me fui, después de darle las gracias.

Fui directo a mi habitación, agarre la revista de la cama y me gire para guardarla, después de eso me fui a dormir.

El jueves y el viernes durante la escuela, me la pase practicando, con los ingrediente de la escuela, como hacer las recetas que tenía planeadas, hasta que me salieran a la perfección. Se que me estaba esforzando mucho, pero este seria el primer san Valentín, que le regalaría algo a alguien. Pero para practicar tanto, me tuve que saltar las clases de esos dos días. Yo no haría nada así regularmente, pero como son ellos.

Así que después de la cena el viernes Reiji, me dejo usar la cocina como prometió que lo haría. Porque: "no es de buenos modales, romper las promesas." Así que me puse a cocinar.

...

-De verdad se los digo, chichinashi esta actuando rara, se ha estado saltando las clases, y no se las salta conmigo. Y si me esta cambiando por otro vampiro.

-Ayato-kun, nfu nfu! Querrás decir que bitch-chan nos esta cambiando por otros vampiros.

-pero es cierto. Nee, teddy? Verdad que Yui-san, esta rara, y se pone nerviosa cuando le hablamos.

-Oe! Chichinashi! Si me estas cambiando por alguien mas no te lo perdonare.-gritando hacia al techo.

-querrás decir, si nos esta cambiando Ayato-kun, bitch-chan, yo tendré que castigarte si es así.-mirando hacia el techo.

-están locos. Nee, teddy? Verdad que están locos por hablar con el techo. Me pregunto porque no entiendes que no se puede hablar con cosas inanimadas, que no les responderán jamás. Son unos idiotas. Nee, Teddy?

...

Al fin había terminado, ya todo estaba preparado, los cupcakes, los bombones y los volcanes, todos de chocolate, los dos últimos en forma de corazón ya estaban decorados y metidos en bolsitas de celofán, salvo los cupcakes, los metí en unas cajitas que había comprado. Y metí las tres cosas en unas canastitas. Que tenían moños de colores, para cada uno. Así que me lleve las 6 canastitas a mi habitación. Y les metí na tarjeta que escribí para cada uno. Las deje en mi escritorio, y me puse a dormir.

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma, hoy sábado 14 de febrero, iba a ser el baile de san Valentín en la escuela. Me metí a bañar y me empece a arreglar, me puse un vestido que Reiji dejo para mi, porque: "no puedes dejarnos en mal, hiendo como una vulgar humana.

Me puse los zapatos y baje a la sala de estar donde todos me esperaban. Todos llevaban traje.

Ayato-kun traía la corbata mal arreglada y una pierna del pantalón de vestir, Arriba.

Laito-kun llevaba una chamarra con peluche bajo el saco. Y su habitual sombrero.

Kanato-kun llevaba a su teddy vestido de traje también. Pero se le caía el saco del hombro.

Subaru-kun llevaba toda la camisa abierta y abajo una playera negra, rota.

Shu-san, solo tenía abierta la camisa de los primeros 3 botones y no llevaba nada a bajo, y tenía el saco a modo de capa.

Reiji-san iba igual de elegante que siempre, con su traje perfectamente acomodado.

-vaya chichinashi, pensé que nunca bajarías.-dijo Ayato con fastidio.- sabes que a ore-sama no se le hace esperar.

-bueno ya que a la humana se le dio la gana bajar ya podemos irnos.

Todos nos metimos a la limusina. Me senté entre Shu y Subaru hoy. Mas bien me senté junto a Subaru, porque Shu, se acostó en los dos asientos libres y su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Lo cual me empujaba contra Subaru, el cual estaba claramente incomodo.

-bien, estaremos aquie solo un rato.- dije Reiji al bajar de la limusina.-aun así, ustedes son capaces de avergonzar a la familia en un segundo, por lo cual les voy a advertir que se comporten.

Dentro todo era hermoso, estaba decorado con corazones y cupidos, con rosas, y había parejas bailando por todos lados, los hermanos Sakamakis, estaban por todos lados con un montón de chicas solteras dándoles chocolates, todos ellos se comportaban inesperadamente amables. Cuando las chicas se los dieron y empezaron a dispersarse, vi que cada uno llevaba una bolsa mediana de plástico, de esas de supermercado, llena de chocolates. Y se acercaron a mi.

-Oe! Chichinashi! Que te pasa? No deberías de estar como todas las demás chicas suplicando por bailar conmigo?

-oh! Ayato-kun...etto... Nunca he bailado con nadie.

-con nadie?- me pregunto Shu! Que tenía cara de molestia por el ruido de la fiesta.

-no, este es mi primer baile.-les dije avergonzada.-nadie me invito jamás a ninguno, ni me invitaron a bailar.

-eh! Nadie bitch-chan? Bueno entonces todos bailaremos contigo hoy.

-claro, pero bailaras conmigo, primero chichinashi, recuerda que ore-sama será tu primer todo, hasta tu primer pareja de baile.

Y asíe la pase bailando con cada Sakamaki. Como Ayato fue con el primero que baile fuel el que se llevo mas pisotones, luego baile con Laito-kun, de el me tuve que cuidar de donde ponía sus manos, luego fue Kanato, que me hiso tomar su mano y la de teddy y así estuve bailando con ambos,(?) Reiji fue mas normal, bailamos como cualquier otra pareja salvo por que se quejaba de mi poca gracia para bailar y mi mala postura, Shu, bailo conmigo un minuto de la canción y luego se me cayo en sima dormido. Y Subaru, bailo conmigo a un brazo de distancia, alegando no se que de el espacio personal, y soltando pequeñas maldiciones, estaba notablemente sonrojado, y cuando terminamos de bailar, Kanato dijo no se que de su sonrojo y fue a romper la mesa de postres.

...

Cuando volvimos a la casa lo primero que hicieron los Sakamakis fue sentarse en la sala de estar a contar sus chocolates.

-bien ya terminamos de contarlos.-dijo Reiji.- kanato cuantos recibiste?

Tuve 217 chocolates. Nee, teddy? Verdad que ya ganamos el concurso.-dijo kanato.

-bueno, Laito. Cuantos tuviste tu?-dijo Reiji con una sonrisa.

-yo tuve 208. Que les pasa a las gatitas yo merecía más.

-si claro como digas Laito.-le dijo

Con sarcasmo Reiji.- Ayato! Cuantos sacaste tu.

-arghh!.- logro decir Ayato con un tic nervioso en el ojo.- ore-sama solo tiene 212! Como se atreven a darle menos chocolates a ore-sama!

-bueno Ayato, mira que tienes mas que Laito, almenos yo si tengo tazas que me regalen mas chocolates que esos.- dijo Reiji con autosuficiencia.-tengo 220 chocolates.

-que demonio!.-dijo Laito.- como el cuatro ojos me gano?!

-acéptalo Laito.-dijo Reiji.- Jajjajajajjajaj y tu Subaru! Tuviste igual o menos que Laito?

-urusai! Tuve 221 chocolates.- dijo sonrojado Subaru!

-que?.- exclamaron todos menos Subaru y Shu.

-el virgen me gano? A mi? A ore-sama?-dijo Ayato, agarrando se el pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un infarto.

-el tsundere nos gano? A teddy y a mi?.- dijo kanato, casi llorando.

-el virgen-tsundere me gano?-dijo Laito. Seriamente dolido.

-Oigan bastardos! Los estoy oyendo.- dijo Subaru, seriamente molesto.- y tu Shu? Cuantos recibiste.

Shu que hasta ahorita solo había estado acostado en el sillón, con los chocolates apilados en montañas de 10, alzo la vista con pereza.

-221.- dijo como restándole importancia.

-QUEEEE?!- ahora el alterado era Reiji..- como ese bueno para nada que no quería esto, empató el primer lugar con Subaru?

-urusai, Reiji!.-dijo Shu cerrando los ojos con pereza.-eres muy ruidoso.

-b-bueno chicos no peleen.- les dije. En lo que peleaban fui hasta mi habitación por las canastitas.- quiero darles esto, como regalo de San Valentín. Y quería agradecerles profundamente por haber estado conmigo en mi primer baile, y en mi primer festejo de san Valentín .

Me acerque a Reiji que era el más cercano, y le di su canasta, y un abrazo. Reiji se quedo de piedra, y solo murmuro un: "gracias" dicho esto se desapareció con su canasta.

Luego fui con Ayato. Le di su canasta y el me la arrebato, y me abrazo, susurrándome al oído, gracias chichinashi, pero te castigare por no habérmela dado primero.-dijo respirándome en el cuello.-después.-

Y el también se desapareció.

Kanato se acercó a mi. Me abrazo e hizo que abrazara a teddy, me arrebato su canasta y se fue.

-bitch-chan! También trajiste algo para mi?.- asentí y el me abrazo y lamió mi mejilla.-gracias bitch-chan aunque sigo prefiriendo tu dulce sabor.- me guiño el ojo y se fue.

Ya solo quedaban Subaru y Shu, me acerque al sillón donde estaba acostado. Y me jalo hacia el abrazándome.

\- acaso estas tratando de conquistarme con esto? Porque de verdad te está funcionando.-dijo en mi oído, y luego mordió mi oreja. Me quito la canasta y se fue.

Solo quedábamos Subaru y yo.

-Subaru-kun.- le dije. El se sonrojo y me miro.-quiero darte esto.- le tendí la canastita. El la tomo, yo iba a irme ya que se , que el no es mucho de abrazar, pero me tomo de la mano y me abrazo, yo trate de alzar la cabeza pero el no lo permitió.

-tsk! No me mires. Es vergonzoso. Argh! Demonio Yui.

-p-perdón Subaru-k...-pero no pude terminar porque me beso.

-no digas nada.-tomo su canasta y se fue caminando, rompió una pared y se tele transporto.

...

_Ayato: no importan, todos los chocolates que me dieron..._

_Kanato: no importan todas las confecciones que recibí..._

_Laito: no importan, todas las chicas que estén tras de mi..._

_Reiji: aunque tengas los peores modales del mundo..._

_Shu: y diga que solo eres comida para mi..._

_Subaru: es tu regalo el único que quiero tener..._

_Todos: porque solo me importas tu._

_..._

**Yo: Bueno chicas, espero que les hayas gustado, y que se pasen un feliz san Valentín, de verdad. Les mando de regalo un ramo de flores y a su Vampiro favorito envuelto con un moño.**

**Shu: yo les mando un dulce y ardiente beso.-dice recostándose en el sofá**

**Reiji: bueno humanas! Espero se la pasen bien y no olviden sus modales.-acomodándose los lentes.**

**Laito: nfu nfu! Bitches-chan, piensen mucho en mi. Porque yo pensare en ustedes.-mirada pervertida**

**Kanato: hola a todas! Espero que solo piensen en teddy y en mi, Nee, teddy?- mirando a teddy.**

**Ayato: presas, solo deben pensar en ore-sama, porque ore-sama es el mejor.-cruzándonse de brazos.**

**Subaru: tsk! Yo...solo quería... Bueno ya saben... San Valentín...-rompe la pared.-felicidades...creo... Espero se la pasen bien.-sonrojado.**

**Todos: Feliz San Valentín!**

**yo: adelantado!**

** Fin de la transmisión(?)**


End file.
